


Heat of the City

by SnippytheSniper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Businessman Castiel, Gen, Human Castiel, Prompt Fic, Vampire Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnippytheSniper/pseuds/SnippytheSniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak thought his night would be uneventful. As every other night of his life went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the City

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dean as a vampire feeding on Castiel.  
> Minimum word limit: 500

Castiel Novak thought his night would be uneventful. As every other night of his life went. The middle-aged man would walk from the bland office building he worked in, to the shabby apartment where he resided, roughly twenty blocks away. There were many alleys and busted lamp posts but never had Castiel ran into trouble. Nobody ever attempted to harm or assault him in any way, to or from work and home. Until a hot evening in August. 

The heat in the city was sweltering. The cluster of life and machine, clogging the air with carbon. Castiel was a fairly routine man. But fate diverted him that night. He slowly trudged his favored path home, his suit jacket in one hand slung over his right shoulder, briefcase in the other. Stopping at a crosswalk he glanced at his surroundings. Many people were waving down cabs with A/C to escape the heat. Too bad he didn’t have cash on him. The vending machine in the break room broke on him, of course.

Not sure how much more he could take in the heat, he chose to take one of the alley’s towards his apartment. A couple minutes felt like years in the damning humidity. And with the short cut, he’d be a couple minutes back to air conditioned salvation faster. He crossed quickly once the crosswalk gave him the okay. Turning down an alley on his left he slowed back to a leisurely walk. The heels of his shoes echoed off the dry pavement through the small alley’s walls. He heard the scuttle of rodents in the dark recesses of the dimly lit brick alley. With his head hung low, Castiel was weary and inattentive to the world around him.

Then a pained moan made him snap his head up to attention. Even through the smothering blanket of heat, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Quickly he assessed the area around him. Nothing. Again he heard it. It was coming from the other end of the alley way nearest to his apartment. Slowly he approached the area where the sound was emitting from. He glanced up towards a fire escape to his right. Nobody there. But the moan continued. This time with what was akin to an animalistic growl. He froze, listening, his entire body on the defensive. White knuckles clutched at his briefcase, his jacket now gripped tightly at his side. The pained sound continued. He spotted the dumpster up towards his left. Stepping quietly with the balls of his feet first, eyes trained ahead of him, he tiptoed to the origin of the god awful sound. 

There slumped by the side of the dumpster, lay a man. His arms tightly wound around himself, chest heaving, face tucked down out of view. 

“Hello? Are you alright?”

The stranger’s head tilted upwards ever so slowly. Castiel got a better look at the man. He had short sandy blond hair, strong jawline covered in stubble, and stunning green eyes that were extremely bloodshot. Sweat dripped from his forehead and neck, dampening the collar of his plaid shirt and the hair by his ears. 

“Do you need help? Is there someone I could call for you?” Castiel tried again. The green eyes held his and for a moment Castiel thought he would reply. 

Instead the man let out a terrible cry before lunging at him. Startled, Castiel couldn’t react quickly enough. His briefcase slipped from his hand as he was slammed against the alley wall behind him. The rough brick scratched at the skin of his back through his thin dress shirt as the man painfully pinned his shoulders to it with his hands. Gathering what little was left of his wits, Castiel began to squirm and flail his limbs to knock his attacker off balance. But he was too strong. The man hissed at him, shoving him back towards the wall again. Castiel’s head bounced off the stone, blurring his vision momentarily. 

When he gained his sight back, he’d wished he hadn’t. The man stood before him mouth open filled with millions of razor sharps fangs. It reminded him of a piranha. It sent him spiraling into another fit of fear. Castiel managed to scream. The man, or creature, crushed him with his own body, smacking a hand over his mouth. He roughly tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck. All the while Castiel attempted to kick his attacker. 

A deep voice tinged with what Castiel could only describe as hunger, whispered into his ear, “This will be much easier for the both of us if you just give in.” 

Castiel screamed again, muffled by his attacker’s hand. Burning pain shot through his neck down into his shoulder and chest. He continued to scream as hot tears rolled down his face. It was as if a bear trap had closed around his neck. He tried to tell himself this was all a horrible nightmare. But the stinging pain and the feeling of his blood being sucked from his body, through his neck, into the creature’s mouth was too real. After a minute, Castiel’s screams turned into sobs, his vision dimming around the edges, his neck feeling numb and limbs weak. The monster took his hand from his mouth moving to his back to support Castiel, feeling his victim’s legs give out. Throat hoarse from screaming, Castiel made one last attempt to pry the creature from him. He brought his hands up onto either side of the creature’s head and pulled. 

He felt the creature give slightly before clamping down harder. It wrenched a broken sob of pain from him. Castiel uttered what he thought would be his last words.

“Please, I don’t want to die.” 

He felt the creature stop. Suddenly it removed its mouth from his neck. More tears fell from his eyes at another rush of pain. He felt warm blood pool at the wound, dripping and staining his shirt. He was still going to die. He was going to bleed out in this alley all because he couldn’t walk three more minutes in the heat. 

Castiel’s last sight was a pair of green eyes. They were filled with tears and terror.

**Author's Note:**

> Working my way back into writing with prompt drabbles like this one. Might expand more on this depending on the feedback. Feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
